We are humans after all
by lisa-mustang
Summary: A gently conversation between Riza and Edward... about Roy relationship with her, would Ed take out some secrets about their 'relationship? Why does she protect him so much? Based on FMAB Ep. 30 :D Royaiiii all the time of course !


We are humans after all.

After the confusing battle Edward had with Scar, he decided to go to Riza's home to give back the gun to her, after all, he thought that gun was one of his enemies after all that happened. Before arriving her house, he stopped in front of the door and had some confusing memories were brought back about Winry about to commit a mistake with the gun. He just needed to get rid of it as soon as possible.

Riza was taking a shower at that time, some hot water was just needed to throw the really bad nightmares she had that night, she dreamt about the Ishval annihilation, the kids she killed and the tattoo she has in her back, that extremely dangerous tattoo that made her get into that civil war. While thinking about all that, she heard the door being knocked.

As soon as she can, she dressed up and went to open the door. It was Edward, but as she opened the door, Hayate went directly to the place Edward was and molesting him.

- I'm sorry Ed…  
- Never…mind…

Right inside of the house, they went to the dinner room and he gave Riza the gun, she looked the way he gave it to her, like wanting to get rid of it really quickly, the look he gave wasn't really cheerful, she knew something happened, and started talking about Scar and what Winry almost did with the gun, but she wasn't surprised, after all, they were only kids, they didn't know what to use a gun means, all the responsibility behind a steel weapon.

- I understand… you wanted to protect her…

- That's right… I couldn't just imagine what would had happened if she had shot before I arrived… I…

- I know Ed… after all, you love her, right?

- What?! No she's like part of my family! You know? Like old friends and stuff and…

- I'm sorry, it's just… I know the way you feel now…

He couldn't just stay right in there without denying everything Riza said, but realized the way she changed her look after the denial. Suddenly, a question appeared in Ed's mind. He always wanted to protect his family and really old friends, but her… why would she protect a man that, in that time, she barely knew, with all that devotion and loyalty. He understood they were soldiers and that loyalty was one of their values, but that enormity of loyalty to him, was not understandable or believable.

- Lieutenant… what about you?

- What?

- I mean… you protect someone too… I mean, Winry is part of my family, but the colonel isn't really your family, right?

She froze in that moment, she never thought someone would ever ask the real reason why she was protecting a strange man in her life, but the reason was, there was never a real reason, things just were born in the moment, it all came up as soon as they mixed their desires for the well being of the nation.

- There is… no reason at all.

- I know there is… there's always a reason for everything… or let me guess, you love him eh?

Ed tried to play the same game Riza was playing at first, but he knew that answer wasn't going to be another joke like his. Riza closed her eyes for a while and took a deep breath.

- I wouldn't call it love… it's more like… something between us…

- What? I don't get it…

- Like I said, it's something we just understand… anyway why do you want to know all that?

- Uh… well I'm really curious… I know that colonel has another weak point besides water!

Riza smiled for that last joke. Another weak point? What did he mean?

- Water…? No… that is just an annoying element for him, but that's not his weak point.

- Isn't it?

- Even though you don't believe it, he's a really kind man.

- He's not! He's always manipulating me and…!

- For your sake… Even though he doesn't tell me what he planes, I know exactly what he thinks.

-So… the real reason is…

- We share the same goal, the same experiences and we both left our dead souls in Ishval…

- I see…

- One day the promised day will arrive and you'll realize why I'm fighting by his side…

After all that talking, Riza saves her gun in her bedroom and went with Edward outside of her apartment to say goodbye, she wave her hand but before leaving, he couldn't resist and asked what he really wanted to know, as a curious little boy, of course.

- About… the question I made…

- Yeah…?

- Have you ever…

Right in that time, Ed looked like a colorful tomato. Riza figure out what he was thinking and raised one eyebrow, then just laughed a bit and decided to answer.

- We are humans after all…

They both laughed and each one went to the place they belonged to be. He went to Central city, and Riza went to sleep so the next morning she could go and go to work… with her new boss.


End file.
